Chasing the Night
by SnipersDemon
Summary: Serafina is just having a little trouble with authority, and getting attacked in an alley sort of makes her realize why authority is a good thing. Or so we think. She is a restless Vampire that just wants to go out and have fun. However, she's got a "Guardian" attached to her hip for four years. And he has realized that keeping a look out for this girl is exhausting.


Alright! This is something I have been working on since last year. And I'm thinking of turning it into a multi chap story, depending on how it is received by my readers. Comments are really appreciated so that way I can improve in my writing. Thanks for taking the time to read and comment.

**This story is a work in progress.**

_All of these characters are mine_. I may claim them as I like and may do with them whatever I please. Do not use them without my permission.

* * *

For crying out loud it was a dark and very silent night! Why did that bother him so much?

He heaved a heavy sigh as he came to an abrupt stop. "You know you can't keep running like this." Really, running he didn't mind, but when it extended for over two hours, well lets just say he crosses the line at thirty minutes. It wasn't necessary at all at the moment. He decides to take a step closer to the object of his desire after taking a steadying breath.

"Psh, don't be ridiculous." Waving her right hand dismissively. She had absolutely no sign of fatigue, this really irked him. "I've been running for a while know, I think I would know when I'm in need of a break, thanks!" Mirroring his movement but in the other direction. The midnight sky appeared absolutely smooth, no flaws in sight. The stars seem to have disappeared, not a single trace left of them. She couldn't accurately calculate how close the wall lingered behind her.

"You know, your sarcasm is going to come back and bite you in the ass one of these days." No longer stepping towards her but still intimidating with his 6"4' stature and deep blue questioning eyes. "Who then will you run to for help? I certainly hope you have someone, or something to vent to."

She grins and crosses her arms over her chest. "Come now Picky Ricky, don't pretend like you don't love it when I complain." Uncrossing her hands as she takes a sly step towards him. "It gives you reason to complain and argue as well, so don't go passing judgment on others when your in the same boat."

He is unfazed, for he is used to her remarks. "You know what I would really _love_?" His eyes suddenly take on a certain gleam as if a flash of light zipped right around them emphasizing the blue tones. "For you to stop calling me that!" The pet name he earned himself a few years back really irritated him. It is not his fault that he preferred dark chocolate over regular milk chocolate. He sighs and runs a hand through his messy short jet black hair and mumbles to himself, "Why do I even bother?"

"Hmm? Excuse me Picky Ricky I don't think I heard you. No fight left in you?"

"Look I don't have time to play your childish games Serafina. Your father is going to lock you up in your room for sure for this. Wont you just comply and come back?" Rick totally didn't know what he was in for when he got assigned to guard this girl. It was beyond him why she would rather be out in the streets causing trouble then spending time doing girl things. Normal things.

Serafina raises a fine eyebrow. "Where would the fun be in that? Furthermore, Daddy can't lock me up. I'm way to persuasive and "cute" for that too happen. Even if he did manage somehow, I will somehow manage to find another exit other then the front door."

Rick couldn't help but crack a smile at the last remark. Serafina's father was a really kind man and would absolutely never do anything to upset anyone, let alone his only daughter. However, lately he has come to worry about her "educational" trips to the city. Rick looked back at her vivid green eyes trying to find some sense in them. He found none. He can't say he is disappointed he was always kind of captivated by her spontaneous personality. As he stared she stared. Serafina never was one to back down from any type of challenge be it hand-to-hand or an intense game of rock, paper, scissors.

"I don't think that a nice 40 foot drop makes for a sensible exit route," Rick points out deadpanning. "That is, unless you enjoy having a few broken limbs and a concussion."

Serafina shrugs. "See, the point is to know your surroundings, come up with a nice strategy, and then make your move. Why would I go into battle unprepared?" Ouch, thought Rick, she had him there, but he really didn't want to give her any way out. Why would he possibly mention any escape routes to her if he is trying to keep her in?

Rick facepalms with the frustration that has already begun to build up inside of him. He was on edge. He didn't like their surroundings, most of all he didn't like the silence. Even though he was in a deep non-normal discussion with a rebelling green eyed brunette he was still very aware of everything around them. He had to go through quite a bit of extensive challenges before he landed his "dream" job. None of the training he went through prepared him for keeping up with this girl.

"So, tell me, did you prepare for when you came out here tonight?" All jokes set aside. Rick was known for always taking his work seriously and always executed it efficiently. If he had to, he would knock her out in an instant to make sure she was safe. Though, he would be paying for it later.

She blinks and finally surveys the alley. "Um, I _really _don't think you would like the answer to that question." As she scans the area she becomes unsettled and far more alert. She attempts to lighten the mood, "But really! What could possibly happen! Its not like there are giant monsters anywhere around here," she says flailing her hands in the air.

Unfortunately, in the distance a low gravely voice resonated throughout the narrow passage. "Oh, I beg to differ little girl."

Then it came back to him. The silence spoke volumes, but Rick didn't listen.

Serafina's ears automatically picked up on the new voice. "Excuse me Old Man, who do you think your talking to?" Rick instinctually placed himself in between the man and Serafina. Quickly glancing over to her with a disapproving glare.

"Sera, this is no time to be discussing superiority." She looked at him offended, and he didn't care. They had bigger problems to address other then a simple You-Just-Hurt-My-Feelings problem. In truth, The Old Man wasn't all that old, maybe early to mid thirties, but still looked like he could cause trouble. In this case alone the man was clearly the superior offending man shifted forward catching Ricks attention. In a split second, Ricks expression went from cautious to dangerous. His eyes taking on a flat black tint, lip pulled over his already extended fangs. According to him the "Old Man" was taking steps towards Serafina and he was not having that. Life would be so much easier if she wasn't always followed by something or someone! Oh wait, that could be totally avoided if he could keep her confined in her room in the first place. "You shouldn't provoke your enemies," Rick added.

"Ah, we have a reasoning voice among us. It is a pleasure to know that there are some levelheaded people in this world," came the mans rough voice. He came to a stop about 15 feet in front of Rick, 21 feet away from Serafina.

"How about we cut the small talk and get right to the point? I am in a rather bad mood, and _really_ bad things happen when I'm unhappy." Was Ricks flat reply. "What do you want?" He always did hate asking questions. Not his style. It was obvious what this "man" wanted.

"I already admire you very much." Talk about spilling ones whole life story. Rick wasn't going to get anything out of this guy. What a bother. "I can tell that you are going to be a challenge." The Old Mans eyes shift to Serafina. "As for her, I can't say the same."

Before Serafina could get any complaint out Rick intruded. "Then how about we let her go and you and I go at it one-on-one? She would only be in the way." Though Rick knew it was a long shot, it never really hurt to ask. Maybe if he just kept talking he could convince himself that this was just a nightmare, and he should be waking up from it right about now!

"Aw come on Rick! Thats not fair! Why do you always get the action? I'm always stuck on the side lines watching you like a lost puppy!" Ah, darn there goes the dream theory. Really it was unnecessary for her to be treated this way, thought Serafina. She could fight, granted she was still practicing but could still pull off a sweet few moves. "I could totally Karate Kick his ass into next week! Let me help you!"

Rick grins. "Not even in your dreams. If you wont run willingly maybe I will just have to take you by force." In truth, there was really no where to run except forward, and that was clearly not an option. The path was blocked by the idiot that decided to mess with him tonight.

"This is where your logic ends Rick and her's starts to make sense. I think that letting her go would be a waste. I can smell the pure blood flowing through her veins. How you can resist _not_ ripping into her flesh is rather fascinating!" The "man" looked as surprised as he sounded.

As she heard the words come from his mouth a cold shiver ran up Serafina's spine. For a split second she considered the words and just as quickly threw them out. Rick wouldn't hurt her. Stupid Old Man.

Rick could almost feel the unease seeping through Serafina's body. "If you think that you are going to lay your dirty hands on her you are sorely mistaken." He takes a defensive stance showing the "man" that he was completely serious. This has gone way past any type of game. As Rick studied the man he realized that something was way off. The man had gone completely still and was now gazing up at the midnight sky where the full moon clearly presented itself. It hadn't been there ten minutes ago!

Oh, crap. At the sight of the man "admiring" the moon Rick released a deep growl. At this moment Serafina had made great friends with the wall at her back. There were few things in this world that set Rick on edge. She couldn't help but start to was something she was _not_ used to. The man zeroed in on his prey, Serafina, with a murderous look, and without warning his body completely transformed. His clothing seemed to spontaneously combust revealing thick gray fur. His hands and feet resembled large powerful paws with razor sharp claws. His head no longer a human head but a wolves. However, he did not stand on all fours like a normal wolf would, but stood up on his back legs. If Serafina could guess she would say he was a good 8 or 9 feet tall. These creatures were what the world called Werewolves. It was her second time seeing one. They were rare, and coming across one usually meant bad things were about to go down. Their power was great, their jaws and teeth lethal.

Serafina couldn't believe her eyes, this was really going to be a rough night. The run did turn out to be a bad decision just as Rick had a movement right in front of her caught her eyes. Rick was now crouching over the ground his right hands fingers spread firmly on the cold cement. He tilted his head up slightly to the Werewolf revealing his now electric blue eyes and sly grin.

When he spoke he did not sound like himself. "I gave you a fair warning. Any survival chances you had just flew out the window." With that Rick closed his eyes as a chilling black aura enclosed his body. The aura began to spin rapidly around Ricks crouching form and in a split second dispersed. Left in its wake was a massive black form which was no longer human.

* * *

If you are here and reading this message it means that you have read it fully! So, thank you so very much! Hope to hear from yall!


End file.
